Talk:Ryuuichi Aoi/@comment-26837586-20151018030934/@comment-27247962-20151120140556
I don't know if I can make this argument without being offensive, so I will apologize beforehand. This is a great example of human ignorance and jumping to conclusions looking at the comments and that's exactly the reaction all the worldleaders probably have about Gengo to this date. But if there's one thing Gengo isn't, then it's a God. I was actually suprised how humble this man is and how he can denounce his godlike behaviour. But he certainly isn't a holy person either. You should she him as Atlas, the Titan that was tasked to hold the Heavens/Sky preventing it from clashing with the Earth, because that would be the end of everything. Gengo placed himself between humanity and the Nova and he did this out of his own volition, but this means he will neither get sympathy from humans and it won't stop the Nova from attempting to kill him too. He placed himself in a spot where he will eventually be abandoned by everyone or even be killed by the humans he wants to protect. You have to understand that Gengo never forced anyone to do something! He plotted and schemed, but in the end he always asked the person if he/she is up for the task! Ultimately he might have given them the feeling they don't have a choice, but they we're always give the chance to step away, but there was no character that did, so they all agreed on their own volition! In my eyes that's just playing your cards right, but he will never threaten a person to do something, not like our little Attia would do! You misunderstand one thing about Gengo, what he doesn't do is ask permission to take action himself, he just acts/ interferes when it's not going his way anymore or when he needs too come inbetween to prevent a disaster. But he always asks permission when he needs someone else to act in his stead or do something. So what you can say is that all his machinations although for the greater good tend to give a puppeteer vibe. Sure you can discuss about this being God-like behaviour, still when a researcher works with rats or other objects he is also puppeteering everything the way he sees fit. When you decide to go take a walk with your dog, give him his food, you are puppeteering his life, but we can't except that being the samething because animals don't have 'emotions' and 'intelligence' like humans do, right? Honestly I see him more like a guide for humanity. He shows humanity the road they should take and leaves it to the humans themselves to choose if they will take it or not! And yes it might seem like he sacrifices a lot of people, but if he wouldn't have done anything destiny would have done it, but then there won't even be one human left or at least their free will will be taken away by the Nova. His free will is creating opportunities for humanity to survive this retribution, but humans always expect from others to walk on the most profitable route. But Dr. Oohara's methods clearly didn't work out in a profitable way, so I think people should begin to be grateful for all the effort Gengo is putting in to save humanity. Voila that's it ;)